Missing
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: Dr Tomoe is consumed by his desire to protect his daughter, spending all of his time under the control of the Diamond Master. Hotaru is beginning to get lonely and is considering leaving. Set in Sailor Moon S to Missing by Evanescence.


**Missing**

* * *

_Lacuna Lily_: Konnichi wa! I know I've posted a Hotaru one shot to this song before but I wanted to repost this after fixing all the errors. I hope this turned out well.

This takes place during Sailor Moon S when Dr. Tomoe is possessed by the Diamond Master. This is how Hotaru might have felt knowing that her father was always busy in his lab without the understanding that she was possessed or that he did it all for her.

One more thing before I get to the story. Since it isn't covered in my profile I need to tell you that I do not own the song _Missing_. It is the property of **Evanescence** and is on the cd _Anywhere But Home_.

* * *

_Please, please forgive me  
__But I won't be home again  
__Maybe someday you'll look up  
__And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
__"Isn't something missing?"_

I'm packing my bag and making my final preparations. Tonight I'm leaving home, if indeed I can call this place home. I'm like a ghost, nobody notices me and no one acknowledges me. I've grown so tired of haunting this place, searching for the long lost affection I'll never again have. Yes, my mind is made up.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
__You forgot me long ago  
__Am I that unimportant?  
__Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?  
__Isn't someone missing me?_

I used to have a father. I used to have some one in my life who loved and cherished me. That man is gone now, leaving me alone with his empty shadow. He makes brief appearances in my life when he feels it's necessary then vanishes without a trace. I miss the days you spent with me, father. I miss the days I

knew that you cared...

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
__You won't try for me, not now  
__Though I'd die to know you love me  
__I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

We used to smile and have so much fun together. You used to want me around. Remember eating cotton candy with me and laughing? I rarely see you anymore and even when you are around you're consumed by your own selfish world. Can't you hear me say hello? Or even see me crying these tears for you? No, you don't. And I fear you never will...

_Please, please forgive me  
__But I won't be home again  
__I know what you do to yourself  
__I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?  
__Isn't someone missing me?_

I'm crying once again, alone as I usually am. I know where you go. You've locked yourself away in your hidden lab. You don't think I know where you go when I'm not looking. I'm not a complete fool and I know now that all you care about is your work. Somehow it's become more important to you than your own daughter. Don't you remember being my father? Don't you remember how you used to care...?

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
__You won't try for me, not now  
__Though I'd die to know you love me  
__I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me...?_

I hope it's worth all the pain that you've caused me. I hope it's all worth driving away your own daughter. I'm tired of how you allow Kaorinite to treat me, I'll take no more of it. I'm going away to find someone to love me. I'm going away to find someone who cares. Pen in hand I'm writing you a letter. I take a deep breath as I begin.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
__Knowing you don't care  
__And if I sleep just to dream of you  
__I'll wake without you there_

I'm not sure you'll ever read this or even that you'll find it. In fact, I'm positive that if I put a bullet to my head right now you'd never hear the gunshot or notice the body decaying in your home. I sign my name to the paper, Hotaru. Do you even know just who that is? "Hotaru" is the name you gave to someone long ago, do you remember? I'm wasting my words and precious time. I should be on my way...

_Isn't something missing?  
__Isn't something..._

Wait! I can't go. I know that your heart has grown cold and that is why I must stay. Perhaps if I stick around just a while longer, if I work away at it hard enough I can melt the ice that's imprisoned your heart. I know you're in there somewhere, father. I know deep down that part of you still love me.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
__You won't try for me, not now  
__Though I'd die to know you love me  
__I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?  
__Isn't someone missing me?_

I get into my bed, worn out from crying for you the way I do each night. I'm praying that I'm right and that there is a small part of you who wants to have me around. Please father, remember all the good times. I close my eyes to go to sleep, to dream once more of a happier time.


End file.
